One More Day
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: Reno's Dying Wish...To spend One More Day with the Girl he Loves x


A sad smile played across pale lips as Reno stared down at the photo in his shaking hands. He was nothing now but a ghost of his former self, the man in the photo. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping woman on the bed behind him and sighed, standing slowly and walking to the bathroom. As he entered the dim lit room he flicked the switch on the wall and stared at himself in the mirror opposite the door. Once strong and toned muscles were now non-existent, bright sapphire eyes held no light anymore. He was skeletal, weak and useless and he hated it. The sudden wave of nausea came with no shock and he rushed to the toilet, emptying his stomach of its contents as footsteps grew louder and a cool hand touched his heated skin. In his uncomfortable actions he still managed a tiny smile as Elena knelt beside him and gently brushed the sweat dampened hair from his face, running the back of her hand across his forehead with a sigh. He felt her move away from him and shifted a little to watch her. Elena stood, filling the sink with cold water and dipped a cloth into it, soaking it fully before wringing it out and returning to Reno's side, pressing it to his blistering forehead. He closed his eyes, leaning into her gentle touch as she wiped it across his brow, down his cheeks and neck and across his chest. He opened his eyes when she moved the cloth back up to his shoulders and frowned. Elena was crying. Instead of saying anything however, Reno simply raised his hand to her face and brushed them away silently, meeting her gaze with a half-smile. The poor girl spent most of her days crying, she had long since forgotten the 'Turks Never Cry' rule, heck even the normally high spirited Redhead had had his fair share of breakdowns since he'd gotten the news. The truth was…

Reno was Dying.

Elena waited for Reno's shaking to stop before she tried to move him. He nodded to her and lifted his arm over her head to rest on her neck before he pulled himself up with her help. She was glad he was taller than her since it meant she could support his weight a lot easier from her height. They returned to the bedroom and Reno sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor sadly, Elena stood in front of him and lifted her hands to rest on the back of his head as he leant his forehead against her stomach. They stayed that way for some time before Reno pulled away gently and looked up at her. She'd done so much for him over the last few months as his strength had slowly left him but she'd never asked for anything in return. Her cheeks darkened a little under his gaze and he smiled faintly before lying down, rolling over to the empty half of the bed and waiting for Elena to join him. She did, climbing into the bed beside him and shifted closer, taking the man into her arms and holding him close, pressing a soft kiss to his brow as he slid his arms around her waist. It didn't take them long to fall asleep and before they knew it, Elena's cell went off. The blonde's eyes snapped open and she reached across to answer it before it woke Reno up…

"Uh…Hello?"

"Elena"

"Yeah Rude?"

"Sorry for waking ya but Tseng needs ya in early today"

"S'Ok, why at…"

She glanced across at her clock before continuing.

"…4am though? We got a new mission?"

"Yeah, down in the Sector 7 Slums"

"m'kay, I'll be there a.s.a.p."

"Good, oh and Laney"

"What?"

"How…how is he?"

She looked down at the sleeping Redhead and sighed, touching her fingers to his forehead…

"Getting worse, the doctors give him about a month…"

Her voice cracked a little and she coughed quietly to disguise it. On the other end of the line Rude looked across at where Tseng was seated and shook his head slightly. The Director let out a heavy sigh and stood, moving over to the window.

"Well, I'll drop by after work and see him if that's ok with you?"

"Sure thing, I'll be there in around 10 minutes"

"Ok"

The line went dead and she flipped the phone shut, dropping it back onto the bedside table and sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the Redhead, and shifted off the bed. She stretched and walked to the bathroom for a cold shower, she felt like she needed one after last night's episode. As she walked out into the hallway she noticed the photo Reno had been looking at last night on the floor and picked it up. It showed the four of them at the last Christmas Party, 2 months before Reno first fell ill, back before his smiles became forced, his laughter hollow and his jokes dry. She smiled, remembering how up-beat and adventurous he used to be, all the wise cracks he'd make about Tseng and Rufus, the layabout idiot he'd be with Rude, what a hopeless romantic he was alone with her. She left the photo on the cabinet in the bathroom before undressing and jumping in the shower. After that she got quickly dressed and checked on Reno before leaving, arriving at Shin-Ra soon after, greeted at the office door by Rude and Tseng.

"Morning Elena"

"Morning, are we ready to head out or do I need the briefing first?"

"Uh, I left the mission details on your desk; we're heading out in about 15 minutes so you should have plenty of time to read over that"

She nodded silently and Tseng looked her over before placing a hand on her shoulder and nodded, walking from the office, back to the coffee room.

"You ok?"

She looked up at Rude and gave him a brief smile before walking past him to her desk and sat down.

"Yeah…sorta"

She heard the larger Turk sigh and looked up as he pulled his own chair up and sat opposite her, resting his elbows on the wood and looked at her through shaded eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head before leaning it in her hands, covering her face.

"I just…I don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

She looked up and Rude frowned at the look of utter helplessness she had.

"He's in pain, I see it in his eyes but…he never complains, he acts like he doesn't feel anything and I don't know how I can help…"

Rude looked down, at the photo on her desk and nodded, standing.

"Elena you give him everything just by being with him when he needs you. Don't give up on him just yet…"

He turned to leave the room, pausing by the door as Elena's voice sounded.

"I haven't given up on him Rude, and I never will. I'll stay with him…until the end"

Rude looked over his shoulder at the girl and nodded before disappearing down the hall.

The mission went by without any hitches and the trio returned to Shin-Ra with nothing but a few bumps and scrapes. Tseng went to report the success to Rufus whilst Rude and Elena each grabbed a change of clothes and a bite to eat before signing out. They walked in silence back to the apartment Elena now shared with Reno, pausing only when a loud coughing was heard from within the walls.

"Is that…"

"Crap"

Elena jammed the key into the lock, quickly turning it and shoving the door open, leaving Rude to close the door behind him and ran, first to the bathroom, then to the bedroom. Reno lay on his side on the bed, coughing violently, his weakened body shaking. She dropped her coat onto the floor and leapt onto the bed beside the Redhead, lifting his fragile form off the bed and holding him, rubbing his back gently until the coughing subsided and his breathing cleared. He opened his eyes, blinking, slowly at first until his surroundings came into focus and he spoke, his voice quiet and hoarse…

"Laney?"

"Right here, how you feeling?"

"Crappy, but what's new?"

Elena forced a small laugh and ran her fingers through his tangled crimson hair.

"Yeah…oh, guess what? Rude came by to see how you're doing"

This seemed to perk the Redhead up a little as he placed his hands onto each of her shoulder and pushed himself off her a little, looking up at his old partner who now stood in the doorway. Rude saluted his friend and moved forward, placing a hand onto Reno's shoulder…

"Hey buddy, how ya doin?"

"Same as last time but loving life all the same, what about you?"

"Bored as hell, Tseng's getting worse by the day, ain't he Elena?"

She looked up and smirked.

"Yeah, these 'missions' as he calls em are so dull"

Reno gave a brief smile and released the girl's shoulders, sliding off the bed and shakily standing up. Rude watched him uneasily and moved a little closer, this did not go un-noticed by the Redhead and he chuckled quietly.

"Relax Rude, I can walk just fine ya know"

And he did, moving to the kitchen, a little shaky but on his own either way. Elena and Rude followed him, Rude taking a chair at the kitchen table whilst Elena walked over to the fridge for drinks. Reno leant against the counter, pausing for breath and smiled gratefully when the Blonde held out a glass of water, taking it from her and sipping it. She poured herself and Rude a drink each before moving to stand opposite Reno.

"Did you wake up at all while I was gone?"

He nodded slowly…

"Yeah, about 6ish but you'd left so I went back to sleep then again at 12, I got up for a drink and had a repeat of last night…"

Elena's eyes widened with concern and she sighed heavily, frowning at the Redhead.

"You should've called me; I could've picked up some more tablets on my way back"

"Why? They don't do anything…"

Rude looked from Reno to Elena back to Reno and stood, clearing his throat, drawing the pair's attention.

"Well we need to try something buddy, I need you to help me kick Tseng's ass when you get better, ya hear me?"

Reno smirked and saluted him…

"Whatever you say partner"

Rude nodded and finished his drink, thanking Elena before checking his watch.

"I need to get going; I got a ton of paperwork to do thanks to someone"

He eyed Reno and the Redhead waved back at him as Elena nodded.

"Sure thing, I'll walk ya to the door, will you be ok for a minute Reno?"

The man rolled his eyes and waved her off sarcastically…

"Yeah, yeah, see ya round Rudey"

Rude nodded and walked to the hallway with Elena following behind him, he pulled the front door open and turned to her.

"If you need anything just give me a call, ok?"

"Will do, thanks Rude, I think he needed something like this"

"No problem, just look after him, yeah?"

"I will"

He gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning and walking down the stairs, Elena closed the door and leant against it, taking a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open as a crash sounded in the kitchen and she darted from the hall, the Redhead was holding onto the sink, breathing heavily, the glass he'd been drinking from in pieces on the floor and he looked up with a saddened smile as she entered the room.

"Sorry…"

"Shhh, its fine, just…don't move, I don't want you cutting yourself"

He gave a weak nod and she pulled the dustpan and brush from under the sink and began clearing the glass up, casting Reno a worried glance as she did. She finished up and emptied the pan into the bin before going back over to the Redhead, gingerly touching his arm. He looked very pale, the worst she'd seen him yet and his eyes were shut, his breathing was fast and irregular whilst his hands gripped the counter. She bit her lip and slide her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his bare back, feeling him tense a little before relaxing into her embrace.

"I'm scared…"

Elena opened her eyes and loosened her hold on the Redhead a little.

"I'm scared Laney…"

"Shhh, I know, me too"

He shifted and she released him as he turned to face her and she met his gaze, his clear eyes blurred with tears and she smiled sadly. She hated seeing Reno cry, it was a heart breaking sight, he never used to cry, he was always smiling or laughing or making some cheeky remark. She reached up and brushed away his tears, letting her own fall, and took his hand in hers, leading him back to the bedroom.

Reno awoke with a start, looking around frantically until his gaze settled on Elena sleeping beside him and he sighed with relief. Just a nightmare. They were becoming more and more common with each passing day, each one different but ending with the same consequences. He glanced at the clock and groaned quietly, 2:39am, another restless night. He stood shakily and walked round the bed to the balcony, sliding the door open and walking into the cool night air. He leant on the railing and stared out across the city, at the building he used to work in every day and closed his eyes, remembering all the times he'd driven Tseng crazy just by being himself, all the times he and Rude had gotten into trouble for crashing choppers, all the times he'd tried to tell Elena he loved her but chickened out, the time he finally did, with the mistletoe in their office. He looked up to the stars, taking a deep breath and closed his eye, drawing his hands together and prayed, to who he didn't know but he just prayed. For himself, for his friends but most importantly, he prayed for Laney, that she would be ok, that she'd never feel alone after he was gone. After that he returned to the bed and nestled in close to his sleeping companion, staring at her across the pillow, smiling with affection at the exhausted but peaceful looking face. He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the sun was shining and the bed beside him was empty. He opened his eyes slowly at first, feeling his heart sink a little, just like it did every time he woke alone, and lifted his head off the pillow, listening. He could hear water, rushing water, and he glanced at the bedside clock, it was 6:17am. The Redhead sat up slowly and shifted round, climbing off the bed and walking into the kitchen where Elena stood, her back to him, washing the dishes. He smiled faintly and walked up behind her, sliding his arms round her waist, chuckling softly as she let out a gasp and jumped.

"Jeez Reno, don't do that to me"

"Aw, you love it Laney"

The Blonde merely shook her head in mock defeat and moved her head to the side in order to press a kiss to his cheek.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good"

He lied, he always lied. He didn't want Laney to worry any more than she already did. He nuzzled her neck a little before letting her go and moving round to the table, leaning on it heavily, breathing in deep as a familiar feeling hit him.

"Urgh…"

Elena paused and looked across at the Redhead, taking the tea towel beside the sink and wiping her hands.

"Reno?"

The nausea hit him again and he ran from the room, just making it to the bathroom and throwing up. He shook violently, coughing and retching until his body ached and he opened his eyes, looking up as Elena ran in.

"Oh my god Reno…"

She knelt down beside him, lifting the tea towel up to wipe his mouth and looked down at it in horror. Reno did too, his eyes widening before he lowered his gaze, realisation hitting hard. He hadn't eaten anything in the last 2 days; the tea towel in Elena's hand was white, freshly stained with deep crimson. They looked into each other's eyes sadly. Reno was running out of time, fast…

Few weeks passed and Reno's condition rapidly deteriorated every day. He was so weak he could hardly move so Tseng allowed Elena time off to take care of the sickened man. Rude dropped by every week to see his friend and each time brought more shock to the Turk, to see his friend in such bad condition. Reno had been shot, stabbed, caught in explosions and poisoned before but he'd always come out strong, but the way he was in now was just…

Elena sat on the bed, Reno laying with his head on her lap comfortably, listening to the radio and gently playing with his hair. Reno smiled faintly as she fussed over him, sighing contently in his restless slumber. She looked down at the man she loved and ran her hand along his cheek as he shifted and opened his eyes a little…

"Laney…"

"Right here"

"I want you to know, I Love you"

She felt tears spring to her eyes and she bit her lip to hold them back desperately.

"I Love you too Reno, always will"

He moved and she watched as the Redhead pulled himself up to meet her eye, pressing one of his own hands to her cheek softly and she shut her eyes tightly, holding his hand.

"Please…don't…"

"Shhh, I will never leave you, I'll always be right here…with you"

He moved his hand from her face to touch the spot where her heart pounded before leaning in and kissing her lips softly, pulling away to look into her eyes. Then he lay back down, resting his head on her lap again and closed his eyes. Elena took hold of his hand and stroked his face and hair, crying silently as the Ex Turk gave his final breath and let go…

She stayed with him for a few more minutes before moving, laying his head on one of the pillows and stood by his side at the bed, pressing a kiss to his still warm lips and reaching for her cell.

"…and the next song was requested this morning by a young man named Reno, we apologise for the delay but here's 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio for Elena…"

She froze and looked across at the radio, eyes widening slowly and she slowly walked over to the system as the song began to play…

"_Last night I had a crazy dream  
>A wish was granted just for me<br>It could be for anything  
>I didn't ask for money<br>Or a mansion in Malibu  
>I simply wished, for one more day with you<em>

_One more day  
>One more time<br>One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
>But then again<br>I know what it would do  
>Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you…"<em>

She felt tears well up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks, reaching forward and turning the volume up a little…

_"First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
>Then I'd unplug the telephone<br>And keep the TV off  
>I'd hold you every second<br>Say a million I love you's  
>That's what I'd do, with one more day with you<em>

_One more day _

_One more time _

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied _

_But then again _

_I know what it would do _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you…"_

She backed away from the radio, moving round to the side of the bed, then looked at the Redhead and dropped to her knees, sobbing as the last lines of the song played over.

"_One more day  
>One more time<br>One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
>But then again<br>I know what it would do _

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day…_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day…  
>Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you"<em>

"I Love You…"


End file.
